Burning black fires
by ScornFoxx
Summary: Ok I hate summaries, and its on the inside... but i will tell you this ByaxOC okey? okey bye. rated M for later on in storyyy
1. Chapter 1

**Okey, quick disclaimer! DON'T OWN BLEACH AND IT'S GLORY! Okey, done**

**SOOO just as a heads up this is a story me and FriendlyLittleDemon are writing This is following Yuzuki and only Yuzuki! Frozen Butterflies is folloing Hoshi and only Hoshi! This is usually how us two writers... well write. If these any complaints, well then get over it. **FriendlyLittleDemon will explain on her story as well about this. ****

****But please do enjoy the story, I do work very hard on these... Just for JUU! Yeah JUU! That's right!****

****Here's the summary BTW****

****Yuzuki isn't the normal Soul reaper gal. First off she is the younger sister of the big and scary Captain Kenpachi Zaraki! And then suddenly she is faced with the challenge given to her by the head captain! Oh why her! Follow Yuzuki and her best friend Hoshi as their world will soon begin to change! Blablabla.. :3****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 "I gotta do what?"<p>

"Pfft~~ Bahahahahaaa!" A loud laughter echoed throughout the halls of a silent and seemingly empty first division. "Y-y-you want _me_ to do_ what_?" A girl said crying so hard from laughter she had fallen to the ground and began clutching her sides in pain. "Old man you're losing it!" She yelled, trying hard to control her fits of laughers now.

"Silence!" Was the second to loudest thing you could hear echoing out and through the halls of the division. Yuzuki immediately became still and had stopped her fits of laugher but still contained a cocky and amused look on her face. "You have heard what I said, Zaraki Yuzuki, you shall conduct a play from the world of the living during the absence of Kuchiki Rukia." The old man, and or better known as, head Captain Yamamoto stated as if were a normal mission given out to get rid of some hollows in the seireitei.

"No way, old man." Yuzuki countered, she wasn't the try to do something like that, the brunette could barely keep focus when she's fighting let alone while trying to conduct a measly play!

"You are to do as told!" Captain Yamamoto stated, "There shall be no questions asked, and the performance shall go through. If the performance is not perfected by the given date, you shall be severely punished."

"W-w-w-whaaa'?" Yuzuki stated, wide eyed, "you've got to be _kidding_ me! Punished if the play doesn't turn out just right? What is so important that I have to do this damned thing anyways!" Yuzuki was baffled, that old man and his unlawfully motions!

"This is strictly for the sheer entertainment of the soul reapers of the seireitei…" He stated all too casually.

"Whatever, I'm not convinced, what are you _really _planning, old man?" Yuzuki asked curious now as to what the true reason was behind this little play.

"That is of none of your concern, now you are dismissed. As well as, I expect a full explanation on what the play will be and the people who will be performing in it, and then I want weekly update on the progress of the play."

"Yeah, whatever…" Yuzuki sighed with a roll of her eyes and walked out of the big doors of the head Captains office. Yuzuki's jaw length hair fell into her face forcing her for push it back slightly as she walked down the corridors of the first division. Her yellow, cat like eyes glazed over with a hint of annoyance in them. Yuzuki's shihakshou was without sleeves and had her chest wrapped in bandages and stopped near her collarbone. She wore normal pants and never wore shoes.

- :3

"So…Yamamoto's making you put together a play in the span of Rukia's absence?" Hoshi asked Yuzuki slowly. The two best freinds were sitting in the garden outside the Kuchiki Manor, watching the cherry blossoms bloom.

"Yeah… Apparently, she's gonna be gone for three months and he says we need to entertain ourselves somehow." Yuzuki told her orange headed friend who frowned slightly, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"But why you?" Hoshi stated more than asked, " I mean, you're Captain Zaraki's little sister, you're the least organized of all the Soul Reapers, and…you get bored real fast. How the _hell_ are you supposed to stay focused long enough to work out a play in the span of the three months?" She asked incredulously, looking at Yuzuki finally. _Sheesh, Hoshi has a lot of faith in me..._Yuzuki mentally sweet dropped from her friends' act of 'kind' words. Hoshi her shihakshou was the same way as Yuzuki, but she had bandages wrapped around her hands up to her elbows. Her bright orange hair was constantly placed in spiky pigtails. Her bangs were parted to the left to cover her left eye slightly. She has dark orange/brown eyes that were curious at the moment, although her her cheeks had a natural blush to them, the rest of her skin was pale, she also constantly wore a black lace choker around her neck.

"How the hell should I know? The old man's crazy and we all know it." Yuzuki responded and Hoshi smiled lightly.

"So, who's gonna be in this special play of yours?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm, you, Toshiro, Big Bro, Byakuya, Yachiru, and plenty of a lot more people." She said in thought but then smirked. "I'm gonna make Byakuya and Renji look like idiots." Yuzuki said laughing evilly inside her twisted head.

"I wouldn't say something like that around here." Hoshi had advised and glanced around them to make sure her brother, big bad Byakuya Kuchiki, was nowhere near them. You could never tell with a captain where they may be… "The trees have ears." Hoshi told Yuzuki with a voice that sounded all knowingly.

"What do I care? He knows I like to mess with him; he should expect it by now." She shrugged and Hoshi pursed her lips lightly hiding a smile.

"Every time you mock him though…you get extra paperwork. I'm lucky that Toshiro never gives extra paperwork." She said in thought, poor Yuzuki had so much paper work; she almost acted like Rangikou and would try and bail out as much as she could.

"What about when Rangikou doesn't do her lieutenant paperwork?" Yuzuki asked.

"Oh, he does it. I swear that he spends most of his time napping and doing paperwork." Hoshi said with a shake of her head and the shrug of her shoulders.

"Napping? Toshiro takes naps?" Yuzuki said having to hold back a laugh. She seemed to be in the laughing mood today.

"Yeah, it's one of his favorite pass times. When he's not hanging out with Momo, or in his office doing paperwork, he's napping." Hoshi responded with a sigh. "I think it's because I told him once that sleep helps the growth system and that's why babies sleep so much at first."

"Well, that explains why he never looks tired…" Yuzuki pondered in thought. "Hey, why don't you ever grow then? You sleep a lot, too." She stated matter of factly.

"I drink coffee." Hoshi responded ask Yuzuki slightly raised an eyebrow at her. Yuzuki knew what coffee was, but not its side effects. "It stunts your growth." Hoshi explained and she nodded.

"Ah, makes since. You should stop drinking it." She advised and Hoshi scowled at her.

"Hoshi." A familiar voice said from behind us as she 'eeped' before turning to face her favorite little Captain.

"Hey, Toshiro." Hoshi waved, smiling at her Captain. Yuzuki just nodded and smirked when she say the Captain stiffen at the informality.

The Captain paid no mind to it and continued with what he came there for. "You haven't finished your paperwork, have you?"

Hoshi laughed nervously as she looked to Yuzuki, who smirked back at her. "Uh…yes?" she tried with a light smile.

"I'll take that as a no." Toshiro said blankly with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his right foot on the wooded ground that he was on. Yuzuki smirked amused by the scene in front of her.

Hoshi sighed heavily as she stood and dusted off her pants lightly, turning to the captain. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

"I guess I should go do my work, too, before Captain Kuchiki finds me here." Yuzuki groaned as Hoshi used her strange and abnormal strength to help her up. "I'll figure out the play tonight and give out the parts tomorrow, I guess." She told Hoshi as she nodded before flash stepping away.

- :3

Yuzuki sighed as she walked down the halls of the 11th division. She really didn't want to do any paper work so she was avoiding her Captain at the moment and what better place than the 11th division?

"Oh hai bro… and you two…" Yuzuki said barging into the captain's office where her brother was sitting at his desk picking at his teeth. Kenpachi just grunted in response not fazed at all that Yuzuki was there.

"Yo, Yuzuki." A bald headed third seat said from the couch across the room.

"Hey Ikkaku… Yumichika, what's up?" Yuzuki said plopping down next to Yumichika who was reading some kind of romance book.

"Not much… just sitting around." Ikkaku said then smirked, "Hey how 'bout having a little battle? It's been a while since the last time we've had a good fight." Ikkaku suggested.

"You know how much I'd love to… but I'm gonna have to say no." Yuzuki sighed leaning her head back on the couch to look up at the ceiling.

"Ah common, why not!" Ikkaku practically whined. Yuzuki just smirked at Ikkaku before rolling her eyes and standing up.

"'Cause…" She said leaning back to pop her back, "I gotta think of some stupid play to come up with…" Yuzuki said with a bored look, "Any suggestions?"

"Wait, you have to come up with a play? For what?" Yumichika asked.

"That old man Yamamoto is making me conduct a play in the span of three months, why I don't know… but I really don't want to do it." Yuzuki said looking at Yumichika whose eyes suddenly widened and began to sparkle. "What?" Yuzuki asked slowly.

"I have the _perfect _play for you!" He said shooting up and grabbing Yuzuki's hands jumping up and down like the pretty boy he is.

"Uh huh… what is it?" Yuzuki asked cautiously knowing Yumichika fairly well.

"Romeo and Juliet! Of course, you have to do that play, it's a master piece!" He said excitingly. Yuzuki sighed, _sounds like some kind of crappy love story… _She mentally cried that was something she really hated.

"Common, give it a try! Here borrow the book; I'm positive you'll love it!" He said, Yuzuki just sighed and looked for Ikkaku for help who just smirked back at her.

"Okay okay… well I'll look at it later." Yuzuki said finally getting out of Yumichika's grip, "Oh and just to clarify this right now, you're _all_ gonna be in the play!" Yuzuki smiled. Kenpachi looked at her with a death glare while Ikkaku stopped smirking and looked mad.

"Ain't gonna happen…" They said at the same time, Yuzuki just smirked, a hint of evil shown in her eyes, while Yumichika squealed in excitement.

- :3

"Romeo and Juliet?" Hoshi asked slowly, looking at the script in her hand quite shocked. She then looked up at Yuzuki, who was grinning some stupid happy grin and nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"I don't know." Yuzuki shrugged from her spot across from Hoshi at the table, they were currently at a random and local bar. "Funny thing is Yumichika recommended it. He said it was a good story, so I read it and he was right. With a little tweaking, it'd be perfect!" She stated happily.

"It's a love story." Hoshi said quite bluntly and Yuzuki nodded. "A sappy love story…which is something you hate…" Hoshi explained as if Yuzuki didn't already know that.

"I don't hate them; I just get annoyed by them really easily." Yuzuki snatched the script from Hoshi's hand and turned to the first page. "See, I already got the parts passed out." She held the script out to Hoshi and she took it, looking down at the list on the first page. Hoshi's left eye began to twitch when she ead her name at the very top.

"Why the fuck am I Romeo?" Hoshi asked angrily as Yuzuki smirked.

"Because you're manly." She said in an all seriousness manly tone and Hoshi glared at her.

"You better not have made Juliet be someone I hate like Mayuri or something…" Hoshi mumbled as she looked down the list to find who Juliet was. She suddenly began blushing when she found and read the name and glared up at her so called friend. "Oh, I hate you so much right now…"

"I love you, too, Hoshi." Yuzuki smiled innocently as Hoshi looked down again and began to bite her bottom lip. Hoshi slowly stood up and began to walk in the direction of the exit.

"Hey! Wait a minute, what about the check!" Yuzuki stood up and waved frantically at Hoshi who suddenly flash stepped away.

"Check, ma'am?" The waitress suddenly appeared and handed Yuzuki the check who slumped and grabbed it unwillingly and comically crying.

"Damn that Hoshi…" Yuzuki mumbled before paying the check and leaving.

As Yuzuki was walking down the halls of her division, a sudden chill ran down her spine causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Danger…" Was all Yuzuki said before high tailing it out and to her safety spot… under her bed.

**Mean while…**

"I'm…Juliet?" He asked and Hoshi nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you're Juliet?" He asked and again, she nodded in agreement. "And Yuzuki organized this?" Hoshi stared at her captain curiously before slowly nodded. He stood from his chair and started to march to the door. "I'm gonna kill her…" Captain Hitsugaya growled as Hoshi's eyes widened before quickly raced after her captain.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter, any questions, ask. Please Review for I rely on JUU! Buh bye now<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First I wanna say, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANY WAY... although that'd be awesome... I DON'T...**

**Also thanks for the reviews, you are greatly loved for it :D**

**Now then, today is 9/11... it is a sad day indeed for a lot of people, including me. I was young when it happened so I didn't quite understand it. But I shall say this... For the husband who told his wife I love you one last time before his plane went down in a field. For the wife who stopped in the stairs to call her husband to say I will love you forever. For the mothers and fathers who kissed their kids goodbye the morning they died. For the policemen and firemen who rushed in to help get others out only to die themselves. For the soldiers who fought back and lost their lives, such as my friends husband/ Daddy. Today, tomorrow ten years from now we will remember you!**

**I hope you all have a great day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Yuzuki sighed as she looked around the big and empty room that she was to turn into a auditorium, but first she had announced that everyone that was to be in the play show up at the damn place so that way she could explain everything to them. She in turn was but wasn't excited. She had everything planned out and now had to wait as everyone slowly but surely showed up.

When everyone had finally arrived, Yuzuki looked around for something to stand on and found a soap box in the corner and brought it to what she figured was the middle of the room to stand on.

"Hey, excuse me!" Yuzuki tried to cry over all the noise, but her voice was too quiet for everyone to hear as she was usually very soft spoken, even for her, since she was super hyper usually. "Common, shut the fuck up people!" She cried aloud, her voice finally reaching out to some but not all.

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" Suddenly Renji yelled from his spot next to his and Yuzuki's Captain, Byakuya who stood with what looked like an annoyed look on his face. Everyone in the room had jumped at the sudden out burst from Renji. Yuzuki smiled goofily at Renji and silently thanked him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, okay" Yuzuki yelled, "everyone listen, I am about to read off the parts you people will play!" Yuzuki smiled evilly, almost everybody groaned and some cussed out of annoyance and from not wanting to be there. Yuzuki smiled, ignoring all the groans and curses.

"Right then, here we go!" Yuzuki said, grabbing a long old fashion list from in her sleeves and whipped out a pair of random glasses, which she did not need, placing them on her nose to read. "Romeo will be played by Hoshi, while Juliet will be 'Lil Shiro—" Yuzuki announced when she got cut off by a pissed off Captain.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped angrily, A few people began to chuckle at the little outburst.

Yuzuki paid no attention to them though and continued as if no one had said anything. "The crazy ass nurse will be Isane, Lord Capulet is Captain Komamura, Lady Capulet would be Mayuri, and Tybalt is Renji." She sent a smirk at her annoyed lieutenant.

"Kenny is Friar Laurence, Mercutio is Ikkaku, and Rangikou will play Prince Escalus. Soifon will play Paris and Izuru is Peter. Benvolio will be, pretty boy, Yumichika and Abram is Ukitake. Old man Yammamoto will be Balthazar" As Yuzuki said because she _was_ intent on making that old man be in the stupid play, "and Kyoraku will be Friar John. The Apothecary will be played by little Hanataro Yamada and Yachiru will be the Watchman." Yuzuki took in a deep breath before she continued on with the long ass list, "Gin is Lord Montague and Captain Unahana is Lady Montague. Hisagi will be Gregory, Nanoa is Sampson, Nemu is Anthony, and Aizen is Potpan. Uh…Tosen's a Capulet Servant, Kiyone is Paris's Page, and Sentaro is Mercutio's Page. The non important characters will be played by Momo and the rest of the soul reapers here. I will be the director…" Yuzuki finished and trailed off saving the best for last.

She then stepped down from the box and went to stand by her captain and placed a hand on his arm, pushing up the glasses that she was wearing, "And Byakuya here…will be the Chorus."

Everyone just stared at her in confusion except for Hoshi, Yumichika, and Toshiro. Yumichika knew what that was because he was the one who suggested this stupid play in the first place and Toshiro and Hoshi were smart and had already skimmed through the play.

"It's the narrator." Yuzuki said bluntly and everyone nodded in comprehension, making her sweat drop and slid her hand off Byakuya's shoulder. "Anyways, even though Byakuya's the narrator…" Yuzuki said happily about what she did, "he's also" She took a dramatic pause, "a cat/fairy hybrid!" She grinned as there were multiple squeals from the crowd of soul reapers that were to play the non important parts, most of them being girls. "Oh, shut up, already!" Yuzuki yelled with an eye roll and they all slowly quieted down again, stupid fan girls…

Everyone just stared at her in shock at their parts. Mostly everyone was shocked with what she had made the all mighty Captain Kuchiki be. And to make it all the better… you could hear the all so cute little crickets chirping in the background.

Finally, somebody spoke up.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean I'm a priest!" Kenpachi growled at Yuzuki. Yuzuki smirked at her brother evilly before he ran after his little sister. Yuzuki dodged his attack by flash stepping to get away from him; she had ended up appearing behind Hoshi for protection.

"Hide me…" Yuzuki whispered with her best puppy dog look. Hoshi rolled her eyes and then looked down to see that Yuzuki was still holding that weird scroll thingy-ma-giggy.

"Uhh… Why do you have an old fashion scroll that's half way empty…?" Hoshi asked Yuzuki who was smiling goofily.

"I wanted to feel special!" Yuzuki said happily still hiding behind Hoshi.

"Okay… and who's glasses do you have?" Hoshi asked looking at Yuzuki's glasses that looked looked strangely familiar.

"Nobodies…" Yuzuki said slowly, adjusting the glasses a bit. The moved kind of looked… like a Nanoa move when Yuzuki adjusted them.

"Those are Nanoa's aren't they?" Hoshi asked, frowning.

"Maybe…" Yuzuki said slowly looking to the side slyly. At that moment a dark aurora fell over the two, making both girls shiver a bit before turning around.

"Oh, uhhh, hi… Nanoa…" Yuzuki said sweat rolling down the side of her face. "It, uhhh…" Yuzuki thought fast, "was Hoshi's idea!" Yuzuki said giving Hoshi the glasses running off, the only thing left in her spot was a cloud of dusk.

"Okay!" Yuzuki grinned from her spot on the soap box, which had suddenly reappeared. "Everyone that has a speaking part, which is everyone that I called except for Momo and the other unimportant characters, come get a script and go home to study them!" Yuzuki yelled again all happily. Sooner or later everyone that didn't already have a script had obtained one and left grumbling. Even her brother, Kenpachi finally took his scrip but not before threatening her and that he was going to 'deal with her later' and leaving.

-:3

Yuzuki walked down the corridors of her division, yawning aloud when she ran into a curtain someone standing in front of her.

"Ouch…" Yuzuki mumbled rubbing her nose, "oh, hi Captain Kuchiki!" Yuzuki said doing some sort of curtsy bow for the Captain.

"Yuzuki…" The captain said. He had recently learned that if he called her by her last name she would never answer so he had to accept that he had no choose but to call her by her first name.

"Yes, Captain?" Yuzuki asked slowly already anticipating what he was going to say.

"I demand to be taken out of this silly play of yours." Byakuya stats, "said I have no time for child's play, and I refuse to do the part you have assigned to me." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmmm…" Yuzuki pretended to think, "no." She said smiling a toothy grin. If you could imagine it, Byakuya's eyes actually widened a bit in anger. "I can't take you out, all the Captains must be a part of the act, and since I know you don't wanna act or anything I figured the Chorus would suit you best!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Then why are you dressing me in that silly child's attire?" Byakuya asked still seemingly annoyed.

"Cause I thought it was cute!" Yuzuki said tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes happy with what she had done to the very stoic Captain.

"I cannot accept this; I demand to be out of the part." Byakuya said trying to stay as calm as he could. Yuzuki knew how to get on his bad side and she knew it, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Nope!" She said before skipping off in the opposite direction. The Captain stood astounded at how blunt and disrespectful his own third seat subordinate could be, and yet he never tried to do anything to stop her.

-:3

Yuzuki sighed as she stood in front of the doors to the one person she didn't want to see at all… her brother… She took in a deep breath before slowly peeking into the office. That was a bad idea, her brother was still pissed. Yuzuki had to slam the door shut to protect her face as a sword came flying towards her face.

"Dammit Kenpachi, watch where you throw that thing, it almost cut my head off!" Yuzuki yelled from the other side of the door, she waited a minute before slowly opening the door again. She sighed when she saw that her life wasn't in any danger at the moment.

"Well hiya there!" Yuzuki chirped waving at her brother, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Go die in hell" Was the response of both Ikkaku and Kenpachi while Yumichika strangely twirled over to Yuzuki and gave her a hug.

"Lovely day, is it not, my dear?" Yumichika said catching Yuzuki off guard.

"Uhh… you alright there?" Yuzuki asked him trying to get out of his grip.

"Peachy~!" He said before finally letting go of Yuzuki, "Though I do have to talk to you about my part… why must I die off? Such an ugly ending for a beautiful person such as myself…" Yumichika said looking at himself in a random hand mirror that he apparently carried around and winking at himself.

"Cause I thought the role would suit you best…" Yuzuki shrugged, "And plus I'm making changes to this play… I hate originality so I'm putting some twists in it." Suddenly Yuzuki ducked down avoiding a random flower pot that was aimed towards the back of her head. Instead it went past her and hit poor Yumichika dead center in the face and shattering.

"Ahh, look at what you've done to my poor… poor beautiful face!" Yumichika cried running out of the room in tears and with a pile of dirt on his head with a random sunflower sticking out.

"Hey I thought I said watch where you throw those things!" Yuzuki turned to her enraged brother who was casually sitting at his desk with his feet propped up.

"Don't know what you mean… I was sitting here the whole time minding my own business…" He stated looking out the window.

"Yeah right…" Yuzuki scuffed crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Kenpachi childishly.

"You calling me a liar!" Kenpachi yelled standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk.

"Well I ain't calling you a truther!" Yuzuki countered taking a step towards her brother and holding her right fist in the air in front of her face.

"Why you—" Kenpachi said about to jump over his desk and strangle his younger sister when Yuzuki suddenly disappeared from the room using flash step. "Dammit!" Kenpachi cursed aloud Ikkaku stood in the corner of the room laughing to himself until he was suddenly knocked in the head by a cup Kenpachi was drinking out of.

"Hey what was that for!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head where an abnormally large bump was growing.

"For throwing that stupid pot at Yuzuki…" Kenpachi growled before sitting back down at his desk and not doing his work.

-:3

"Wahhh, I'm so bored!" Yuzuki complained to her Captain who sat at his desk trying to ignore her, "Hey~! I'm talking to you, Mister~!" Yuzuki cried stretching herself across her now annoyed Captains desk.

"Get off my desk…" Byakuya stated, "I will not repeat myself, Yuzuki." He almost wanted to yell when she just looked up at him and smiled.

"But I'm comfy." She said crossing her arms behind her head and propping her left peg over her right.

"I could care less if you are 'comfy' or not, Zaraki, I want you off my desk." Byakuya said now very annoyed and using Yuzuki's last name.

"Hmm, sorry did you say something cap'n?" Yuzuki hummed before jumping off his desk to avoid being hit.

"Dammit, why is everyone trying to hurt me today?" Yuzuki yelled aloud seeing her captain standing with a dark and heavy area hanging over him. "Oh my… Byakuya seems a bit annoyed…" Yuzuki said jokingly with a fake shocked expression and holding her hand over her mouth. At that moment Renji walked into the office.

"Hey Capta—what's going on in here?" Renji asked when he saw Yuzuki sanding away from their Captain who still looked beyond pissed now. Yuzuki just smirked at Renji before finally speaking.

"Oh nothing… me and the Captain we're just having a talk, that's all." Yuzuki said before skipping down to the couches in the office and grabbing a book to read.

"Hey, Renji… have you been practicing your part?" Yuzuki asked tiredly.

"Yes…" Renji replied a bit timidly, Yuzuki looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really, okay…" Yuzuki thought for a minute, "Act 1 scene 1Tybolt first enters, what does he say?"

"…" Renji had to think hard on this apparently, "Oh, uhh… What, art thou… uhh… something about death?" Renji said blushing from embarrassment.

"Eah, seriously? You couldn't even remember one line, well granted you apparently looked at it at the least," Yuzuki sighed and shrugged, "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Yuzuki shrugged reciting it word for word while looking at her book.

"Wasn't that hard now was it?" Yuzuki asked laughing. Renji started to get irritated at Yuzuki at that moment.

"Well if you can remember it so well why don't you play Tybalt?" Renji asked yelling.

"Well one thing, I'm the director, another is I gave you that part so you're responsible for learning the parts, and lastly…" Yuzuki held up her book, "I haven't remembered your lines, are you insane? I'm on that part in the book, so it was just convenient." Yuzuki smirked.

"… cheater…" Renji mumbled before finally walking to his desk to 'work'. Yuzuki sighed and placed the book down and leaned backwards over the couch to look at Byakuya upside down.

"Still bored…" She smirked and received a glare from her Captain.

"Then work on your paper work for once…" Byakuya said looking back down and going back to work. Yuzuki scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at her Captain.

"Don't wanna~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice :3 Oh and kitty Gin says hai random people as he tries to attack my mouse on my computer screen! <strong>


End file.
